The Nephalem Familiar Of Zero
by Omegas790
Summary: The world was a cruel place and no one knew that better than him. He found this world annoying and hated that he was stuck in it. He found his world... vexing. Drayko wanted an escape from his world. Louise wanted a divine and powerful familiar. Both got their wish now let's see how events unwind when Louise has a different familiar. [Re-Writing]
1. Chapter 1

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic Spell or Attack- Hello  
Mental Conversation/Slyphid - **'Hello'** _ **  
**_A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Familiar Of Zero, Just my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: The Summoning

 **-Charybdis-**

He walked across the frozen icy ground traveling through the cold as a blizzard raged. He was 5ft 2in tall. He had white hair and his eyes weren't visible because he was wearing tinted black goggles. He was wearing a tight black short-sleeve t-shirt that had gold accents that outlined his muscles, black pants, black metal plated boots that appear to be attached to the pants, black arm warmers that had a hole for the thumb, two black bracelets that encircle his wrist like bangles each with a small button along the surface, a silver necklace with silver pendant that had a red jewel in the center.

Strapped to his waist were two black daggers and strapped to his thighs were 8 throwing knives, 4 on each side. His name is Drayko Lucifer and he's probably the most powerful being of his generation. He's not human, angel, or demon he's a Nephalem the cross between an angel and a demon. But because of what he is everyone calls him a freak, a loser, or a blight on the existence of demons and angels. Drayko was walking around through the blizzard in such a harsh environment for one reason, because he lived in there in what people would describe as an old shack if they looked at it from the outside. As he was walking he came upon something that surprised him.

It was a strange green light emanating from an even stranger oval shaped green object that was floating in mid-air just a few feet ahead of him. Drayko wasn't sure what the object was or where it came from but from what he could tell it didn't seem like anyone was around.

 _'No one's around so what could it be? Is it.. a trap?'_ He thought. Then he decided the best course of action was to investigate it and began to move towards it slowly. The shape gave a steady glow it wasn't fading or getting any brighter and it didn't move. He poked it and quickly pulled his hand after he did.

The only thing that happened was the shape rippled like it was made of water. Still unsure if what he was dealing with was a trap or not he decided to stick his right hand into it. He noticed nothing happened and just as he was about to pull his hand out, it got stuck. Then before he could do anything he started being sucked into the strange green light and against his best efforts he was dragged into it. Then the object disappeared as if it had never been there.

* * *

 **-Tristain-**

She woke up that morning from the light of the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms and legs as she gave off a cute sound of 'Hmmm' from her stretching. Her name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. She's a young 16 year old mage in training, and she's in her second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic. She got out of bed, brushed back her long, pink hair with a pink brush. Afterwards, she slowly got herself dressed, changing from her pink nightgown, for a white shirt and black skirt.

She slid on black knee-high socks and put on her black cloak, with a golden medal with a pentagram in the middle of it, right below her neck, which was used to tie on the cloak. She then picked up her short, wooden wand and began her day. Today was an important day because today was the day for the second year students to summon the familiars a companion meant to stay by and protect their mages for life. Outside there was a large group of students gathered around outside in one of the courtyards of the school, as well as a bald man holding a staff, he was known as Professor Colbert.

The class excitably talked to each other, waiting for their teacher to start the class. Everyone was talking about what familiar they would get, except for Louise or as the other students called her 'Louise the Zero'.

"Alright that's enough chatting." Professor Colbert said and all of the students quieted down.

"The day has finally come for the summoning ritual. This is your first test here since you've advanced to your second year here at Saint Tristain's and the sacred first day where you will finally meet your familiars with whom you will spend your life living as nobles." Colbert said. Then as their names were called stepped forward and performed the summoning ritual. Louise clenched her wand, as she waited with a worried look on her face.

 _'Well I'm confident in one spell, the summoning spell! But I wish I hadn't said so.'_ Louise thought.

"All set Louise? I'm looking forward to what kind of amazing familiar you will summon." A red haired girl, with tan skin said as she appeared behind Louise out of nowhere. She wore the same outfit as Louise, as the rest of the females in the class, except that her front was more revealing flaunting her bigger than normal chest.

"Leave me alone." Louise replied in a monotone voice, looking away with an annoyed look on her face.

She did not want to deal with a Zerbst, today of all days. The red haired girl was named Kirche Zerbst and she came from Germania. Her family and Louise's were bitter enemies due to some dealing in the past and so the two naturally didn't get along. Louise kept her composure at seeing some of the familiars that were being summoned and some students summoned great, powerful beasts, whereas others summoned strange, unique familiars. She was determined to not be embarrassed today of all days. Up next, was a blond boy, and a big playboy, a son of a general, Guiche de Gramont.

* * *

His familiar appeared from the ground below, popping out of the ground with a miniature quake. A mole was his familiar. Afterwards, Kirche summoned a tiger-sized salamander, with a flame at the end of its tail. And even later than that, Tabitha had her own shot, and she summoned a blue dragon, called a wind dragon.

"Alright then has everyone had their turn?" Colbert asked, looking over the class.

"No not quite Miss Vallière hasn't done it." Kirche said as her hand was raised and she looked at Louise with a devious smile on her face. "With all your boasting you should be able to summon something more amazing than this right Louise?" Kirche asked innocently.

"Well of course." Louise said before she walked forward nervously and gulped as she walked into the middle of the crowd. She heard the whispers coming from the crowd, they were all guessing what kind of familiar she would summon, and one person even said she probably wouldn't be able to summon one at all.

"Please, please work." she whispered to herself hoping that she will be able to summon a mighty familiar. Colbert gave Louise a nod, telling her to begin and she took a deep breath.

 _'OK Louise you can do this, summon a familiar that will make everyone regret ever mocking your magical ability.'_ She thought. She closed her eyes, raised her wand, and began the summoning.

"My servant, that exists somewhere in this vast universe!" At her words, everyone had questioning looks on their faces. Those were not the words for a normal summoning.

"My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!" At these words, the blue haired girl, Tabitha, looked up from her book, which was a first, and adjusted her glasses.

"I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart... Answer my guidance and appear!" She said and opening her eyes and waved her wand out in front of her. As she did, an explosion erupted from her wand, filling the courtyard with smoke.

At that moment she felt something strange, she felt pain, sadness, and anger all at once, and then it just disappeared. As the dust cleared, Louise's eyes went wide when she saw what she had summoned; all the other students froze in shock when they saw it as well. She had summoned a human, worse than that a commoner, he had white hair and black tinted goggles. He was wearing a tight black short-sleeve t-shirt that had gold accents that outlined his muscles, black pants, black metal plated boots that appear to be attached to the pants, and black arm warmers that had a hole for the thumb.

Along with that he was also wearing two black bracelets that encircle his wrist like bangles each with a small button along the surface, a silver necklace with silver pendant that had a red jewel in the center, and Strapped to his waist were two black daggers and strapped to his thighs were 8 throwing knives, 4 on each side. To everyone that saw him thought his cloths were odd and to them were obviously not the clothes of a noble. So they figured he had to be a commoner what else could he be.

 _'This has to be a mistake! This commoner couldn't be my familiar!'_ Louise thought.

"That is supposed to be divine and beautiful and wise and... powerful?" Louise asked herself.

* * *

Drayko was in pain and his vision was blurry. He removed his goggles revealing his icy blue eyes. Then he blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw there was a great big light blue sky above him, the temperature around him was cool and not freezing, and he was laying in grass. Suddenly he remembered, he was in the glacier valley on his way home just mere moments ago. He immediately stood up and was very surprised at what he saw. Directly in front of him was a pink haired girl surrounded by people. His eyes glanced left and right taking in his surroundings.

 _'Where am I?'_ Drayko thought. He noticed everyone around him was staring at and then he saw a red haired girl walk out the crowd and say something in a language he didn't recognize.

"This is more than what I expected from you after all that boasting you did yesterday." Kirche said mockingly.

"To think you actually summoned up a peasant, I'm surprised you even summoned anything." Kirche added and all the students burst into laughter at this, and Louise felt her face go red.

"I just made a small mistake, that's all!" Louise said.

"Louise the Zero. She always seems to live up to our expectations!" Someone said through laughter.

"Well I have to say, this is a first, and I've never seen someone summon a human as a familiar before." Colbert said, trying to make it sound like an achievement, Louise however, thought the opposite.

"Professor, C-can I try the summoning spell again?" Louise asked desperately trying to avoid having a commoner as her familiar but colbert shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not, I can't allow that." He said.

"Why?!" Louise asked.

"Because The summoning ritual's sacred and effects the mage's entire life. Trying a second time would be disrespectful to the ritual! Like it or not, this boy is your familiar and nothing can change that." Colbert said.

"I've never heard of using a peasant boy as a familiar!" Louise said, annoyed and upset.

"I'm afraid there're no exceptions, Miss de le Valiel, peasant boy or not. Continue with the ritual." He said and she looked at Drayo before looking back at colbert.

"With this?!" She asked as she pointed at Drayko.

"Finish the ritual, or I'll be forced to merely expel you from this institution!" Colbert said in a tone that offered no room for arguing.

"Guess I have no choice." Louise said and she walked up to Drayko, who hadn't understood a single word that had been said this whole time.

"What's going on here?" Drayko asked as he quickly grabbed his daggers and held them in a reverse grip ready to attack. It stopped louise from moving closer however, she and the others couldn't understand him.

'God I can't understand him to tell him not to attack. geez, he must be a complete moron or something.' Louise thought. She then sighed as she moved a bit closer. She could tell he was watching her but he didn't move to strike. As soon as she was close enough she spoke.

"You should be thankful for this. Normally women of noble birth never do something like this for a peasant boy. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She said.

* * *

"Oh pentagon of the five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar." She said as she put her hands on Drayko's cheeks and started to pull his face closer to hers. Drayko wasn't sure how to react and suddenly her lips met his and his eyes went wide in shock.

 _'What? The? Hell? First I wake up in seraph knows where and now some random girl just took my first kiss!'_ Drayko thought. Louise pulled out the kiss and stood back. Suddenly Drayko's body got really hot and his left hand started to hurt. A bright light appeared underneath Drayko's arm warmer, on his left hand.

Sheathing his dagger and sliding it back he stared at the back of his hand, where the light was coming from. Then, runes started to appear on the back of his hand. The burning sensation intensified, and Drayko tried to ignore it but he was already too tired so when the feeling disappeared he passed out. Colbert who was nearby looked at the runes, and a confused look graced his face. He studied it for almost a full minute.

 _'I don't recognize those runes.'_ Colbert thought scratching his chin with a confused look on his face. He quickly committed the image to memory and planned to look into them later. Later that night Drayko woke up feeling groggy and with a headache. He yawned and stretched his arms out.

 _'Damn I haven't slept like that in a long time.'_ Drayko thought. At that moment he remembered the events that had just transpired the people looking at him, the girl taking his first kiss, and that burning feeling that just seemed to drain him of all his remaining energy. At that moment he sat up and looked around and realized he was now in an unfamiliar room.

 _'Damn I was kinda hoping that was all just a strange dream but its not. Though it seems that wherever I am the people here aren't trying to kill me yet not like they could.'_ Drayko thought. Then he saw the pink haired girl who kissed him earlier standing near him but was facing away from him. He could immediately tell that the girl was angry.

 _'Damn an angry female... I really don't want to deal with this.'_ Drayko thought but against his better judgement he stood up and walked over to her. Louise was angry, no she was beyond furious at the events of today's summoning.

 _'God why me!? Why a damn commoner!? Of all the things i could have summoned it had to be a commoner! why couldn't it have been something useful like a dragon, an angel, hell even a demon would be better!'_ Louise screamed inside her head while she was facing away from Drayko.

"Hey you where am I? And how did I get here?" Drayko asked and caused Louise to scream in surprise.

"What the? You? How did I understand you just now? I know i couldn't earlier!" Louise asked as she looked at Drayko and tried to catch her breath.

 _'Let's see I could either tell her the truth or play dumb... well play dumb it is!'_ Drayko thought.

"I'm not sure actually i just woke up so i'm not sure how you can understand me now." Drayko lied.

'It probably happened when he was marked as my familiar.' Louise thought.

"Well then what is your name?" she asked.

* * *

 _'I've never answered the question before since people usually recognize me when they see my face... but I guess I'll throw her a bone for now.'_ Drayko thought.

"My name is Drayko Lucifer." Drayko said.

"Drayko? Lucifer?" Louise repeated making sure she wasn't confused.

"Anyway can you tell me why i'm here?" Drayko asked.

"Well that's simple i summoned you here to be my familiar." Louise said as if he should know what that means.

"I see.. Now just one more question... what's a familiar?" Drayko asked. Drayko had read on familiars but never one that summons a physical living being.

 _'Usually they're just creations of energy, but this is.. different.'_ He thought. However, Louise just sighed at his question.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to explain it to you then." Louise said as she started explaining. Meanwhile, Deep in the academy libraries, Professor Colbert was turning through the pages of a bunch of books, looking for a page with information he remembered about the strange rune that Louise's familiar had gained when she had completed the summoning ritual. He needed to know what it was. He finally found what he was looking for.

"But that's impossible." he said, reading the text.

"I'll have to inform the Headmaster of this at once." he added closing the book and leaving the library. Back in louise's room, it had only taken a few minutes but Louise had explained eveything Drayko needed to know. Now he was sitting down on the bed made of hay, thinking about everything the girl he had just met named Louise, had just told him about where he was. He was excited no he was ecstatic because he was no longer in his home country Charybdis or even in his own universe and he had no intention of ever going back to that hell hole.

 _'No more.. No more pathetic demon slayers, No more being hated for what I am, No more having to look over my shoulder again and again, but.. I may still miss home if only just a little.'_ Drayko thought with a small sad smile on his face as he looked down. Then he looked up at Louise his 'Master'.

"So summoning a human as a familiar is rare?" Drayko asked and Louise nodded.

"Yes, rare and looked down on." She responded.

 _'I wonder if I should tell her that i'm not completely human... nah I think I'll keep that to myself until I feel like it.'_ Drayko thought.

"And all the mages in this school are nobles?" he asked and Louise nodded again.

"Yes, only mages who are from noble families may attend this academy." Louise said puffing out her chest with pride.

 _'Grrreat i'm surrounded by nobles I wish I could've gotten away from that.'_ Drayko thought as he let out a sigh. Drayko thought about it and he both liked and hated his new situation. He liked it since it's not his own world where he gets treated like a menace or has to constantly fight off monsters, nobles, or demon slayers just to survive.

* * *

He hated it because he still had to deal with nobles yet again. He really hated nobles and those of royalty because they were the ones who had insulted him, took his family away, and had been trying to kill him for most of his life. Now he's a servant to a human noble which he found funny since in his world only demons and angels could be nobles and/or royalty. But he figured it was smarter staying in this world than in his own. In his mind he wanted to leave and he probably would have but a single thought stopped him.

 _'I know nothing about this world or its dangers. So.. it'd probably be safer staying here.. for now.'_ He thought. Louise on the other hand had been watching her familiar during their conversation and what she saw had her mind filled with questions.

 _'First the sad smile when I told him where he was, then the look on his face that looked like he was going to say something but decided against it during the part when I mentioned how rare summoning commoners are, and lastly the sigh when he learned that this is a school for nobles. What has my familiar been through before I summoned him here?'_ Louise thought. Drayko who now had what he needed was about to fall asleep and fell to lay on his side.

"Familiar?" Louise called but Drayko ignored her because he wasn't gonna respond to anything other than his name.

"Familiar?" Louise called again but he continued to ignore her.

"Familiar?" She said again with a bit of sternness in her voice and he continued to ignore.

"FAMILIAR!?" she yelled now pissed that her familiar was ignoring her and Drayko sighed.

"That's not my name, Master." Drayko said.

"That does not matter I am your master and you will obey me and respond when I call you whether by name or not." She said. Drayko then glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

 _'Strike one.'_ he thought.

"If that's what you believe then I won't respond to a word that comes out of that mouth of yours." He said. That pissed her off to which she responded by walking over to drawer and pulling out a riding crop and then walking over to Drayko and swung the riding crop about to hit him but it never made contact as Drayko caught her wrist.

 _'Strike two.'_ Drayko thought.

"Let me go familiar you will be punished for being disresp-" Louise was about to say until she was interrupted.

"Disrespectful? The only Disrespectful one here is you who feels like she has the right to call someone out of their name when she wants something and then you thought I was actually just gonna lay there and let you try and whip me." Drayko said and his gripped tightened and she winced.

"Familiar you will liste-" Louise was about to say but she was interrupted again.

"No you Listen, if you ever try to hit me like that again I will not hesitate to throw you out the window, got it." Drayko said glaring at the girl. Then he let go of her wrist and walked toward the door.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Louise asked.

"For a walk." He said as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Louise didn't say anything she just sat one her bed holding her wrist, then she got herself changed, and went to bed.

 _'Damn him but even though he was glaring at me like that I didn't see just anger there was more pain and sadness in his eyes, just what is his story. (sigh) I'll just find out tomorrow.'_ Louise thought before letting sleep take her. Outside Drayko walked down the stairs fuming.

 _'Damn her calling me disrespectful, and even thinking she was going to whip me and i would just stand there and take it!'_ Drayko thought.

 _'Just what is her problem? No actually what is the problem with all nobles thinking their so high and mighty or thinking they have a right to look down on people just because they come from a high-class family.'_ He thought.

"(sigh) but maybe I was a little hard on her and I was wrong for injuring her like that." Drayko said to himself. As he made it to the last step he turned down a path that he figured led outside. As he made his way out he noticed a girl with brown hair and a guy with blonde hair but that's all he saw he didn't really care about what they were talking about. He walked over to a tree and climbed up until he sat on a sturdy branch. Then he looked toward the sky and was amazed.

"Two moons! That's really cool I wish I could have seen something like that when I was in Charybdis!" He said and leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked at the sky. After about 12 minutes heard a voice.

"Uh excuse me." He heard and looked down to see a girl wearing a maids outfit looking up at him.

"Uh hi what do you want?" He asked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing up there?" She asked.

"Oh I was just looking up at the sky." He said.

"Really but why are you looking at the sky from a tree?" She asked.

"Well that's because I like heights a bit so I came up here." He said.

"I see well then i'll let you get back to watching the sky." She said and began to walk away but she then stopped and turned around.

"Oh I almost forgot I never introduced myself. I'm Siesta and I have the honor of serving the nobles here and it was nice to meet you." She said.

 _'Yeah 'honor' isn't how I'd put it but never mind that. Siesta actually seems.. nice never ran into anyone like that before.'_ He thought.

"I'm Drayko Lucifer and it was nice to meet you too.. Siesta." He said then she nodded and turned and left. Drayko resumed watching the sky for another 40 minutes before he jumped down from the tree.

"Well I better get back maybe the little noble has cooled down now." He said and began to walk back into the school. It didn't take him long to reach the door to Louise's room and he just walked in not caring about asking permission or not to enter. When he walked in he saw that Louise was already alseep in her bed. He walked over to her and saw that the wrist he grabbed before storming out was red and swollen.

 _'I almost feel like a jerk.. almost.'_ He thought. Then a brilliant blue glow illuminated the room and once its brilliance disappeared Drayko walked away from Louise and he laid out a futon and laid down on it with a blanket and pillow. Other than that the only other odd thing was that Louise's wrist was wrapped up with the utmost care.

 _'Hopefully tomorrow won't be so bad.'_ Drayko thought as he let sleep take him.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Hey, guys sorry for not updating lately on this or my other stories, I've been busy with school and also dealing with writer's block on all my stories a bit. But I'm slowly getting back into it.

~Omegas790


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic Spell or Attack- Hello  
Mental Conversation/Slyphid - _**'Hello'** **  
**_A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Familiar Of Zero, Just my OC's

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other

The next morning Louise woke up and opened her eyes. She sat up and went to rub her wrist. She was surprised to see her wrist was taped up. 'How did this happen?' She thought. Then she turned and saw Drayko sleeping with his blanket, pillow, and futon.

 _'Where did he get that? And was he the one who did this?'_ She thought but then she just shook her head.

 _'No, there's no way he did this.. right?'_ She thought as she got out of bed and went to the mirror and brushed her hair. After she did she turned and faced a sleeping Drayko.

"Fami- I mean Drayko get up." She said. Drayko then groaned and his eyes opened.

"What do you want princess?" He asked as he turned his head and looked at Louise with a tired look on his face. Louise was about to go for the whip and attempt to hit him but after last night she decided against it. Then she sighed and stood up.

"Change my clothes." She ordered. Drayko looked at her like she was crazy and had a blush on his face.

"Are you insane!? I'm a guy.. and do you really want an inpressionable 14 year old to see you without clothes!?" He asked.

"You're a famailiar and.." She was saying before she looked at Drayko with wide eyes.

"Wait!? Your 14!?" She asked.

"Yes!? How old did you think I was!?" He asked.

"I don't know! I thouht you we're at least 16! I can't believe I summoned a 14 year old who's taller than me!" She said.

"Is that really the concern right now?" Drayko asked.

"Right! Get out while I change!" She said.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Drayko said as he got up and left the room. He waited outside the door until Louise opened it fully changed.

"Let's go." She said as she walked passed him and he followed. The two walked and Drayko learned he was following Louise to breakfast and wasn't surprised at the small amount of food he was given.

 _'Damn stingy noble who is this gonna feed anyway?'_ He thought. After eating he went for a walk to explore the school while the students were still eating. After a while he took a nap in a tree until breakfast came to an end. Then he met up with Louise as she left the dining hall.

"So master, will I be accompanying you to class today?" Drayko asked in a mocking tone but not really caring whether he did or not. She heard the tone and instantly hated it but she gritted her teeth.

"No today the second years don't have class instead we're supposed to spend the day getting better acquainted with our newly summoned familiars." She replied doing her best to not yell at the disrespectful tone.

 _'Damn it, I have to spend the whole day talking to her? (sigh) Well at least this gives me the chance to try and bury the hatchet with her since I was a little mean to her last night.'_ Drayko thought.

"But before all that I want you to go and get me some tea." She said.

"Sure fine." Drayko said surprising Louise that he didn't say anything sarcastic or rude. However a voice spoke up before he walked off.

* * *

"Oh hello Louise." a female voice said. Louise and Drayko turned around to see Kirche Zerbst walking toward them with a large red skinned lizard following her. Louise frowned at the sight of her.

"Hello, Kirche." She said in a spiteful tone.

"what do you want?" Louise questioned.

 _'Damn, girlie must really hate this girl if her tone has anything to say about it.'_ Drayko thought as he observed the two.

"Oh nothing I just came to congratulate you again on summoning a commoner as a familiar...Louise the zero." Kirche chuckled.

Louise was about to respond but Drayko spoke up.

"Louise the zero? You mean her?" Drayko asked a bit confused while he pointed his right thumb at Louise.

"Why yes I do its because Louise has zero elemental affinities and a zero success rate at spell casting other than blowing things up or like summoning you a commoner as a familiar." Kirche smiled. Drayko just absorbed what Kirche just told him and then he got angry which was visible to Louise.

 _'Is he getting angry because of what the Zerbst called me?'_ Louise asked herself but before she could ponder on it more her question was answered.

"Kirche was it?" Drayko asked and said girl nodded.

"Yes my name is Kirche Zerbst." she said.

"Well, Kirche I should tell you that you really shouldn't make fun of someone based on appearances or ability because you never know if that person is dangerous or not." Drayko said.

"Oh and are you saying that you a commoner are dangerous?" Kirche asked.

"Well let me let you decide that." Drayko said as he walked over to a tree, pulled back his right hand clenched into a fist and punched it causing it to shake a little.

Now everyone who was there minus a few people had been watching as Drayko hit the tree and when nothing happened they were about to laugh. But they all never got the chance when a CRACK sound was heard and the tree toppled over and the eyes of the ones present widened at what they just saw. Drayko just ignored it and walked back over to Louise and Kirche who were both still surprised.

"Now that wasn't even my full strength so I should tell you that if you make a comment about Louise like that again.. I won't hold back when I do worse to you and that lizard of yours." Drayko said just smiling at Kirche and before she could respond.

"Now Louise I believe you wanted me to get you some tea before we sat down and talked?" Drayko stated more than actually asking to snap Louise out of her daze. It was a bit but she did.

"U-uh y-yes th-that's correct." Louise stuttered then she and Drayko walked off together. Drayko had gotten a single cup of tea and took it to where Louise was sitting. "Here's your tea." Drayko said as he sat down across from her.

"Thank you, now tell me how did you just do that?" Louise asked.

"I'll tell you but on two conditions." Drayko said. Louise was about to yell at him and demand he tell her but decided against it.

* * *

"Fine what are your conditions?" She asked.

"One, You are to call me by my name only my name and two believe that what i'm about to tell you is not a lie or just some made up story. Deal?" Drayko said and Louise sighed.

"Fine Deal." she said.

"Okay first I should tell you that when you summoned me you summoned me from another universe, dimension, or world whatever you wanna call it." He said and Louise's eyes widened.

 _'I summoned him from another world I didn't think that was possible.'_ Louise thought to herself and nodded for him to continue.

"Okay second thing.. now with this one I just wanna get this off my chest but when I woke up yesterday and you said you were a noble... I wanted to laugh my ass off." Drayko said. Louise was about to yell but before she could Drayko had put his hand up to stop her.

"The reason is because in my world humans, angels, and demons all live in forced coexistence. No heaven. No hell. In my world, humans see demons as evil and angels as good even though that's not always true. There's also the fact that angels and demons hate each other too. But demons and angels have so much political and governmental power that humans can never be nobles or royalty in my world." Drayko said. Louise was surprised again.

"So for example if all of tristain were in your world then what?" Louise asked.

"Well then there wouldn't be a single human at this school at all because you wouldn't be a noble and the king, queen, prince, or princess or whoever is running this country wouldn't be in charge because they wouldn't be allowed to it would be some demon or angel." Drayko answered.

 _'God I don't even think I wanna live or even visit his world.'_ Louise thought.

"Well what about the use of magic? Can humans even use that then?" She asked and Drayko nodded.

"Yes, just like this world some can use magic and some can't just depends." Drayko replied. Louise gave a sigh of relief then she wondered what about Drayko.

"Does that mean you can use magic Drayko?" she asked and Drayko nodded.

"Yeah, I can but going into that will cause me to have to tell you why I defended you when that Kirche girl made fun of you earlier." Drayko said. Now that peaked Louise's interest since she was wondering why he would defend her especially after last night and she nodded.

"Go on." she said.

"Okay well in my world we have multiple types of magic that I really don't feel like listing but there is a type of magic that is considered so basic that any 8 year old should know it." Drayko said.

"Well what is this basic magic?" Louise asked.

"I use sound magic." Drayko said.

"Okay but what does that have to do with what happened earlier?" Louise asked.

"Well that's because like you.. i'm an outcast, that's because of certain things but also because I can only use that one basic magic.." He said before he sighed.

* * *

"You see the way things are in my world, strength is determined by social class along with how many types of magic's you know other than the basic two and how advanced you are in those magic's use when compared to others who know less or who are less advanced. So me who can only use that one basic magic i'm seen as weak, a loser, and.. a zero." Drayko said.

 _'So he's treated the same way I am that's why he stood up for me because he doesn't want me to go through that, he actually cares. but why do I feel that's not all?'_ Louise thought as she smiled. After that she looked at him.

"Drayko no offense but I seriously hate the world you come from." she said.

"Don't worry about it because I hate it too, Louise." Drayko said.

"Oh but I do want to know how is magic in your world different than here?" Louise asked.

"Well we don't need wands to cast magic just our magical energy and the ability to direct it depending on the spell and also we have really no need for long winded magic words for any spells just a simple 1 to probably 5 word spell plus there are ones that don't have any words for them and that's it." Drayko answered.

"That's really amazing I wish at least that was the same here." Louise said thinking what it would be like not to have to use a wand to cast spells.

"Well enough about my world and etc. I want to get to know you better Louise." Drayko said and she nodded with a smile. From then on the two talked and Drayko got to know a little more about Louise. Some things about her family, her home, and things about her. Drayko had avoided talking about his past or his family so just as Louise was about to ask a girl with brown hair walked up to them.

"Um, excuse me i'm looking for someone his name is Guiche, do you perhaps know where he is?" She asked.

"Well what does he look like?" Drayko asked.

"He's blonde and carries a rose around with him." She responded. Drayko turned his head to look around and saw who she was looking for flirting with some blonde girl and then he smiled mischievously.

 _'Well this could be very interesting.'_ Drayko thought.

"I believe that would be him right over there." Drayko said pointing at said boy.

"Thank you." she said as she hurried off.

"Drayko I saw that look on your face and you know Guiche is going to be upset if he finds out you set him up like that." Louise stated having watched the conversation.

"Louise i'm gonna take a guess that he makes fun of you too right?" Drayko asked and Louise nodded.

"Well then he totally deserves it not only for cheating on two girls but for also treating a sweet girl like you so badly." Drayko said causing Louise to blush a little. Then the two watched the situation Drayko _technically_ caused lead to Guiche being shouted at by the two girls and then storming off crying. Drayko couldn't help laugh at Guiche along with the other students. All the while Guiche looked around trying to find a way to hide the embarrassment, and then he saw Louise's familiar laughing at him.

* * *

"You!" he said, pointing his wand at Drayko.

"You have caused 2 lovely ladies great pain today, and I will not stand for it." Drayko stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Me? I just told her where to find you, it's your fault that those girls are crying." Drayko said as he stood up from his chair.

"So what do you intend to do?" Drayko asked, curious.

"I intend to duel you." Guiche said, boasting an arrogant smile.

"Aren't duels banned though?" a random student asked.

"Yes, but not if it's between a noble and a commoner." Drayko chuckled.

"I never thought some noble as snobbish as you would ever dirty his hands in a duel." Drayko said. Louise placed a hand on his arm.

"Drayko I think this has gone far enough now please just apologize and let it go?" Louise asked now worried for his safety. She then turned to face Guiche.

"I apologize, Drayko can be very set in his own ways sometimes, please do not take offense." Louise said.

"No offense was taken, and do not worry. The duel will be a quick one and I will not kill your familiar. I am of a family with a military history, whereas your familiar's parents were most likely a wench and a drunken foo-" Guiche was about to say.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that, you useless waste of space!" Drayko roared now extremely pissed. Everyone took a step back from Drayko, and Guiche seemed to have lost some of his confidence. Drayko then took a step forward towards Guiche.

"You want to have a duel? Fine let's have a duel." Drayko said glaring. After that Drayko turned away from guiche smiling and started walking away. He was no longer annoyed. No he was furious, he hated being around all those nobles well except for Louise. They just have to have such damn huge egos and huge amounts of pride that they would go as far as to insult a person's parents.

Drayko was supposed to meet Guiche at Vestri court, wherever that was. His mind then went to thinking about Louise she was most likely worried about his safety even if he can use magic.

 _'I doubt the arrogant little prick will even fight me himself, he'll probably just use his magic to fight.'_ Drayko thought. Now Drayko had been in a lot of fights before and he was absolutely sure of his combat skills. He knew how to fight with hand-to-hand combat, a sword, his daggers, and with a bow. The only thing is that with him in a new world he had no idea what type of magic Guiche will use to fight against him. As he walked he heard footsteps behind him, and then whoever it was grabbed his arm.

"Drayko, where do you think you're going?" Louise asked him worried.

"I'm going to go and fight guiche." Drayko said.

"Are you crazy.. look I know you said you can use magic and all but you could still be completely hurt and i.. i don't want that so i want you to apologize to guiche an-" Louise was saying unti Drayko interuppted her.

"Louise I can't do that. He not only makes fun of you but he acts like a jerk to girls and he made fun of my parents i can't just let that slide especially since..." Drayko says then trails off looking down to the ground.

* * *

"Especially since what?" Louise asked but Drayko stayed silent.

"Drayko? Especially since what?" Louise asked grabbing Drayko's head to force him to look her in the eyes.

"E-Especially.. especially since my parents are dead. Well.. they were killed.. when I was 5 years old." Drayko said tears welling up in his eyes from the memory. Louise was shocked but now she understood why he snapped at Guiche like that.

 _'Now i get it Guiche went too far speaking like that about people.. who could never defend themselves but now he has me wondering even more what his life was like before me summoning him to be my familiar.'_ Louise thought.

"Louise let me ask you something? Do you trust me?" Drayko asked looking Louise in the eyes. Louise was shaken by the question but she nodded.

"I know we've only known each other a short while i mean i summoned you here yesterday, and I know we didn't start off on the right foot but yes i trust you Drayko." Louise said smiling at him and then he surprised her when he put his forehead to hers.

"Thanks Louise, so now i promise you that i'll help you show the world that you Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere are definetly no zero, in fact i would say you can be, you are, and you are meant to be the greatest mage ever." Drayko said shocking Louise.

 _'To think in only a day i have someone who believes in me who believes I can be something and now he wants to help me show everyone that.'_ Louise thought tears welling up in her eyes. Louise just nodded while she was crying.

"Okay.. and Drayko than-" Louise was about to say but Drayko put a finger to her lips then leaned in close to her ear.

"Wait and thank me until after we show them how great you are okay?" Drayko whispered and Louise only nodded again.

"Good now we need to get to vestri court." Drayko said and the two walked toward vestri court. As they made it they noticed a large crowd was gathering where the duel would be taking place.

 _'Hot damn I think the whole school is here to see Guiche get his ass kicked.'_ Drayko thought as he and Louise walked towards the crowd. As they came up to the crowd all the students turned to face them and parted so they could past Louise stopped at head of the crowd as Drayko walked into the middle of the circle. Guiche was already waiting for him and looked like he completely gained his confidence back. As Drayko walked emerged from the crowd Guiche developed an arrogant smile across his face.

"Well i'm surprised that you came after all I thought you would've chickened out." Guiche taunted and Drayko just smiled at that.

"Well i'm not one for chickening out but after how you started trembling earlier i'm surprised you didn't run off instead." Drayko replied. Guiche just laughed.

"Let's just see if you can still talk like that after our duel." He said.

"Oh, i wouldn't worry about that if i were you, oh no, if i were i would be wondering what everyone around the school will be saying." Drayko said.

"What are you talking about you commoner familar?" Guiche asked.

"Well the first thing.." He started as he held up 1 finger.

"Everyone's going to be talking about how bad a thrashing you took." Drayko said.

* * *

"And the second.." He said as he held up a second finger.

"Is gonna be how much of a better mage Louise is than the other students in this school." Drayko continued and the other students started laughing and some saying yeah right.

"Ha as if.. Louise the zero will forever be a zero." Guiche said and Drayko waved him off.

"Yeah, right whatever." Drayko said as he grabbed his daggers from their sheaths and got ready to face guiche.

"The fact that you still think you can defeat me is quiet funny it seems that i'll have to teach you about humility." he said. Guiche then pulled out his rose and waved it and a single petal fell off. The petal landed on the ground and a suit of armor emerged from the ground where the petal had landed. It stood a bit taller than Guiche and had a lance in hand.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze. I am an earth mage therefore your opponent will be the bronze golem, Valkyrie." He said smirking. Drayko sighed.

 _'I knew he wouldn't be fighting me himself. He's sending fake soldiers to fight me. coward.'_ Drayko thought. The Valkyrie charged toward Drayko holding out its lance in front of itself. Drayko then sheathed his daggers, ran towards it meeting its charge.

Drayko then grabbed a hold of the lance and the space around Drayko's fist became heavy however he seemed not to notice. He then pulled the lance and it along with the Valkyrie flew toward him and then Drayko threw a punch at its head. The blow collided and the force shattered the Valkyries head into pieces. Drayko just let the lance go and it along with the defeated Valkyrie crumbled away into dust. Everyone including Guiche was shocked that Drayko just beat the Valkyrie with a single punch.

 _'What was that? Was that his sound magic?'_ Louise thought. At that moment Guiche overcame his shock.

"N-no matter, I have more than that and this time I won't be going easy on you." Guiche said. He then waved his rose and 7 more petals fell to the ground and 7 Valkyries took their places.

"7 vs 1 not really fair odds." Drayko said and guiche smirked.

"Ha, afraid commoner?" Guiche asked and Drayko shook his head.

"No, not at all when I said not fair odds I meant not fair for you. I've faced bigger and tougher things than those Valkyries and been outnumbered by way more of them." Drayko said.

Drayko then raced toward all the Valkyries and they charged him. He dodged the first series of attacks. Then a Valkyrie came at Drayko slashing downward with a sword. Drayko stepped to the left dodging the sword and grabbed the Valkyries arm and flipped it onto its back then Drayko punched it in the abdomen breaking it in half. Then two Valkyries with lances came at Drayko from each side and as they closed in Drayko jumped up dodging the lances and the two Valkyries peirced each other. Then he as he came down he unsheathed his daggers again. Once on the ground he buried each dagger into the head of the two Valkyries and they crumbled away.

 _'3 down 4 to go.'_ Drayko thought.

* * *

At that moment a Valkyrie wielding a sword came up behind Drayko, he managed to dodge the sword but the Valkyrie threw a punch that struck him in the face and sent him back some.

"Okay, these things are learning a bit but there still no match for me." He said. Drayko the dodged another attack from the Valkyrie and caught its sword between his daggers. He then kicked the Valkyrie back just in time to dodge an attack from another Valkyrie with a sword. Drayko then charged the two and just managed to dodge slashes from them long enough for him to stab one Valkyrie in the neck with both daggers and behead it.

It was then that the other Valkyrie threw a punch. Drayko only managed to turn in time for the punch to strike him in the chest right where his pendant was. Drayko was sent back some and fell to a knee. 'Damn that hurt.' he thought then he heard a crack and he looked down. The jewel on his pendant was broken and falling apart.

"Oh no." He said and it was then that everyone got a big surprise. Drayko looked exactly the same but his canines were little longer, his ears were slightly pointed, and he had a black fur-tufted tail positioned just above his hips appeared out of nowhere.

 **(A/N: The tail is the same as Rin Okumura's from Blue Exorcist.)**

 _'What the?'_ Louise thought as she was very surprised.

"What is with that tail?" Guiche asked what was on everyone's mind.

"(sigh) Geez, I didn't want anyone to see this but now that you have no real point in trying to lie." Drayko said as he stood up.

"If you must know what i am. I'm a Naphalem a half demon half angel hybrid." Drayko said. Everyone was now shocked the girl they made fun of summoned something that they never knew exsisted. Louise on the other hand was extremely shocked but it was because realization dawned on her about Drayko.

 _'He said that angels and demons hate each other, then him being a mix between them.. then.. he's been through a lot worse than he let's on.'_ Louise thought as she looked down.

"W-well, even if you aren't human that won't change the fact that your going to lose this little duel or the fact the Louise is still a zero." Guiche with a slightly unnerved and arrogant tone. Then a Valkyrie holding a lance lunged toward him. Drayko managed to sheath his daggers and sidestep the attack only get scratched on his side. He then grabbed the lance and pulled it from the Valkyrie's hands. He then put a hand on the Valkyries chestplate, then a magic circle appeared and then a wierd humming sound could be heard before it crumbled away.

"Wh-what did you do? All you did was place your hand on it? And what was that circle." Guiche asked surprised and Drayko looked toward him.

"I mentioned i'm a naphalem right? Well did you ever think somethng like me would actually exist in this world. You see i'm from another world where magic is much easier to use. I take your wand your useless but for me my magic is always with me. And that circle was just me using sound magic to strike your Valkyrie with a counter vibration." Drayko replied.

* * *

"Counter what?" Guiche asked and Drayko sighed.

"Counter. Vibration. Everything from objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, and a everything else vibrates at a set frequency and sound magic when trained up can be used to counter these frequencies, thereby destroying the frequency I set off and the object in question. In otherwords, I can now just lay a hand on your Valkyries and destroy them." Drayko said with a smirk and everyone was further surprised saying things like 'He can use magic without a wand!?' or 'How could Louise the zero summon a familiar that can use magic?'

It was then that Valkyrie wielding a sword came at Drayko. He backed up allowing the sword to pass him by. He dodged a few other slashes before jumping back and putting a good about of distance between them. Then he charged at the Valkyrie and it lunged forward ready to stab Drayko through. However, Drayko sidestepped the sword, reached out and grabbed the Valkyrie's hand took its sword spun it around in his hand decapitated it and then stabbed it through the back causing it to fall to its knees and crumble away along with its sword.

Just as he thought that everything was done and over with an arrow flew past him grazing his cheek and leaving a cut. He turned around and saw the last Valkyrie holding a bow & arrow.

"Hmph, you call that a bow, pathetic." Drayko said. Then what he did next shocked everyone further. Directky beside Drayko was a rippling blue portal and Drayko put his left hand into it and pulled out a bow. The bow was big and black with red glowing eye-like spheres with black pupil-like parts in the center at the upper and lower curves of the bow along with a golden colored string connecting the two ends.

"Artemis its time to wake up sweetie." Drayko said and the top black pupil started moving.

"Huh?" a female child-like voice said suddenly. The top pupil of the bow started moving before it locked in on Drayko.

"Papa where are we?" The voice said. Everyone was further surprised as they looked toward the bow in Drayko's hand figuring the voice was emanating from it.

"Another world sweetie but i'll explain more later right now I have a special job to do." Drayko said.

"Huh? Special job?" she asked before the pupil looked at where Drayko's eyes were aimed.

"What is that and is it holding a bow too?" She asked and Drayko nodded.

"Its some metal Valkyrie that the blond noble kid made and yeah, its holding a bow." Drayko said as he then opened a portal on his right side and pulled out an arrow. The arrow was all black with a drill-like tip and a silver colored fletchling at the end. He then set the arrow and aimed toward the last Valkyrie. At the same time the Valkyrie aimed at Drayko. At that moment a glow started to emanate from underneath Drayko's arm warmer on his left hand. but he was too focused so he didn't notice.

* * *

But the bottom pupil on the bow moved and seemed to focus on it for a minute before looking back at Drayko. Drayko took a deep breath and then both archer's loosed their arrows. Drayko's arrow rapidly spun as it flew and when it struck the Valkyrie's arrow it ripped through it like it was nothing then it struck the Valkyrie and tore a large hole through it causing it to crumble away. Guiche was shocked that Drayko easily dealt with his Valkyries and didn't notice Drayko had gotten a new arrow and that he had it aimed at him.

"Do you surrender or do you want this arrow to rip through you like it did your precious Valkyrie?" Drayko asked smirking.

"Y-Yes! I yield." Guiche said fallng to his hands and knees. Now the crowd of students were shocked even more and Louise could barely believe her eyes. Then she ran and tackled Drayko to the ground. "Drayko that was amazing thank you, thank you so much." Louise said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey no problem Louise." Drayko said smiling. Louise then looked Drayko in the eyes and smilied back. It was then that they both realized just how close theirs faces were to each other and Louise quickly got up.

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to do that." She said with a slight blush. Drayko then stood up and dusted himself off.

"No problem Louise you were just happy." Drayko said with a small blush of his own. Then the two walked off with Drayko still carrying his bow in hand. The two made it to Louise's room and Drayko went and laid down on his futon and quicky fell asleep.

 _'Well i guess he does deserve to rest after all that happened today.'_ Louise thought. She then changed her clothes and went to bed as well. That night as the two slept a red glow filled the room.

"Geez, papa you went right to sleep and forgot about me. You said you'd explain to me what was going on. (sigh) Guess i'll ask in the morning." The same voice from earlier said as the light died down.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
